Pawn Of Prochecy
by WillowSioui
Summary: Following Garion and company on their quest to get the Orb of Aldur is a young Drasnian with an interesting past. From Pawn of Prochecy to Enchanters End Game, the story of a lifetime begins now! Ratings may change.
1. The Beginning

The night was young, the stars twinkling brilliantly. Garion sits quietly beside his Aunt Pol at the edge of the campfire, looking nervously at their new-found companions. Mister Wolf was having a conversation with the small man that Aunt Pol referred to as Silk, the large hairy man nodding along and interjecting a word or two. Durnik the blacksmith stays silent, feeding the fire with some kindling that he had found lying around. Garion nearly jumps out of his Aunt's arms when he hears Mister Wolf cry out in frustration, and then the campfire grows quiet again. Well, mostly.

"Are you two daft? Even Garion here would know better than leaving the girl in the woods alone!" Mister Wolf seems to tower above the two other men, which seemed rather amusing to Garion, seeing as the hairy man was quite a bit larger than him. The sneaky man that still scares Garion slightly cowers, his head bent low as he looks up towards Mister Wolf.

"Well, you see, we found that she was capable of keeping herself occupied, so-" Mister Wolf grows in frustration once more, and then stomps over to the campfire, sitting on Aunt Pol's other side. Everything is relatively quite again and Garion sniffs the air, the smell of wood smoke curling into his nostrils and not leaving until he heaves out his breath. Aunt Pol moves away from him and, shooing Durnik to sit beside Garion, she pulls a few large rabbits that Silk had caught a half hour earlier towards her and hums as she begins to cook. As Garion watches his Aunt cook, he can still hear Mister Wolf grumbling to himself something about 'fools, all fools'. Finally, after a quarter-hour of silence and grumbling, Mister Wolf stands up and snorts in disgust towards the two scary men.

"Pol, I'm going to go for a bit of a walk. Apparently, these two are incapable of keeping a girl close to their sides like I asked them to, so I'm going to need to go and fetch her myself." Without waiting for Aunt Pol to answer him, he starts off into the woods, and Aunt Pol calls calmly over her shoulder,

"Don't be too late, father, all the good meat will be gone!" Garion watches as Mister Wolf disappears into the trees, then smiles delightedly as the smell of cooking meat floats towards him. He breathes the scent in deeply, then lets out a happy little sigh. He can feel Durnik's chuckle more than he can hear it, and he grins up at the blacksmith. Things quiet down as the food slowly (too slowly in Garion's opinion) cooks, until Mister Wolf comes back through the trees. He looks a little less grumpy, and all traces of said grumpiness evaporates when he sees the food is ready to be served. Garion's attention wanders, however, to a young girl that has followed the old man through the tree line to their campfire.

The girl is slight but still muscular, with dark brunette hair. As she gets closer to the campfire, Garion notices there is a certain red tint to it in certain lighting situations. The red-brown hair curls softly to her shoulders, but is held back in a loose pony by a small strip of leather that rests on her shoulder. Her eyes are a beautiful color, black to the point that it is impossible to distinguish between the iris and the pupil. Her eyes are a delicate almond shape, caused by a curious slant to the corners. She is wearing hunting clothes which look well worn; all soft, shiny black leather. Tight-fitting pants and flat-footed boots and a tight-fitting vest, all of which is brown with age and usage. There is a white cotton shirt under the vest. As the girl sits down beside the small scary man with the pointed nose, things become relaxed and Aunt Pol hand out the food to everyone.

"Everyone," she begins while handing people their share of the rabbit, "This is Adana, please be kind to her. Adana, this is my nephew Garion, the sensible one is named Durnik. I'd like you to please refer to me as 'Pol' for the time being, and Old Wolf here as 'Mister Wolf'." The girl listens intently, then nods her head once.

"Yes, Mistress Pol." Once everyone starts to actually begin eating, Silk starts a slight banter with the girl, whose eyes shine with a barely concealed excitement that grows the further they get through their conversation. The conversation holds for a while, giving things an air of a carnival, with food and drinks and a lot of jokes. His stomach full with Aunt Pol's wonderful and perfectly spiced rabbit's meat, Garion curls up beside Aunt Pol and slowly drifts into sleep, not at all afraid of the strangers he had met anymore. His dreams are happy and colorful, and all doubt is gone from his body and mind as a whole.

**Review, please! How do you like it? Can I do anything to make it better? Cookies to those who review!**

**~R**


	2. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Belgariad/Malloreon. I do, however, own the OC and the variations placed with the plotline of the books.**

Garion stretches out on the quickly made reclining seat made from the musty-smelling turnips that are being carried in the wagons that they are using to ride in. They had been riding in the bumpy old things that creaked like a non-oiled hinge for so long that Garion soon fell asleep.

Waking to the sound of the horses' hooves on cobblestones instead of the dirt road they had been on earlier, Garion sits up to find that the day had gone away and it was now nighttime. The street they were on was narrow, and there was not a sound in the little village. Garion looks around and notices a dog staring at them with unblinking eyes, causing him to shudder and force himself to look away.

Just as soon as the village had appeared, it was behind them and the horses were carrying on with dirt now under their hooves. Garion soon finds himself being dragged back into sleep, and he listens to his Aunt Pol and Mister Wolf arguing about where they are going to be going. To the east, the skyline breaks slowly into the first hints of dawn, and Garion tries to close his eyes and fall into a peaceful slumber; he cannot do this, however, because all he can think about is how his entire life had been changed within the span of one day.

There was not much to do in the four days that took the oddly mismatched group to reach Darine on the north coast. The road had become muddy and gross, and the horses began having troubles moving up hillsides, and had to be rested more often than not. The first day they had covered about eight leagues, but after that they were lucky to make five. This was about the time that Aunt Pol became waspish. She glares at Mister Wolf, and pulls her cape tighter around her shoulders.

"Why wagoneers?" she complains to him, "There are faster ways to travel!" Mister Wolf explains to her that if they did it any other way, everybody would know exactly who they were. His interest peaked, Garion looks at Mister Wolf.

"Why is it that we're hiding from the Murgos? Aren't they merchants-like the Tolnedrans or the Drasnians?" Mister Wolf shakes his head slowly.

"No, Garion, Murgos have no interest in trade at all. They are warriors; the only reason they pose as merchants is the same as why we pose as wagoneers-to be able to move around freely with a somewhat legitimate excuse." Aunt Pol looks at me archly, and then raises an eyebrow.

"Do you have anything better to do right now, Garion?" Garion shakes his head and tells her that he doesn't, and then he winces. Aunt Pol tells him to go and clean the dishes that are in the back of Barak's wagon, which he complies-not without a lot of grumbling, however. As he climbs into the back of the wagon that Barak and Durnik are driving, he looks back to see Silk and Adana talking to each other, and Adana is laughing merrily. Garion starts to clean the dishes, casting quick sideways glances in her direction. He notices that for her age, which he guesses is not much older than himself, she is developed quite nicely; not too well, but nicer than most girls their age he had seen. He also notices how her eyes shine when she laughs, how there is a dimple in her left cheek, and how she flips her hair over her shoulder subconsciously as she talks. Garion lets out a squeak as he drops a pot on the fingers of his left hand because he was not paying attention to what he was doing. Both Silk and Adana look at him and laugh, Adana's eyes sparkling, and Garion can feel his ears start to get hot as he blushes furiously. He looks back to his work, trying to mop up the spill of water, when he sees a slender, graceful hand reach out to help him. He looks up in surprise and Adana smiles sweetly at him, helping him clean up the mess.

"Are you alright, Garion? You seem really hot…do you have a fever?" Garion shakes his head to tell her no, but she places the back of her hand to his forehead, making his blush worsen. He shakes his head and continues to clean, and then he picks up another pot and starts scrubbing.

"Adana…where do you come from?" Adana smiles softly at him, then sits back with her back against the wall of the wagon.

"I come from a place called Etheriwan, south-west of the edges of Arendia. It's quite a bit west in the Great Western Sea…" Garion listens while nodding his head, his interest peaked.

"I haven't heard of that place before…" Adana smiles at him, amusement glistening in her black, black eyes.

"We're relatively hidden from everyone. It's an oddity my people have…" She laughs suddenly, a merry sound, "I made that sound horrible!" Garion favors her with a smile of his own.

"No, it's okay. Do you mind drying these?" Garion and Adana talk with each other for a long time, even after they are finished with the dishes. The wagon suddenly seems less bumpy, and the night doesn't seem so cold. The entire night seems without any worries, and for once since they left Faldor's farm, Garion is happy; with Adana by his side, he is sure that he will be able to get through anything thrown his way.

**Review, please! This is going to be a veeeeery long story, so I want to know what my problems are now so I can fix them before they happen later! Cookies to all who review! **

**~R**


End file.
